The present application relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly, to a closing system for a planter or a similar agricultural implement.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame the implement. Planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is followed by closing discs that move the soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds. In typical planters, the closing discs and the packer wheel of each row unit are coupled to one another (e.g., by a biasing member extending between a packer wheel arm and the closing discs) such that both the closing discs and the packer wheel move together as the row unit traverses uneven surfaces in the field. Accordingly, disruptions in the soil may negatively affect the manner in which the closing discs direct soil into the trench and/or the manner in which the packer wheel packs the soil into the trench. As a result, seed coverage may be uneven, which may cause undesirable growing conditions for the seeds, thereby reducing overall yield.